Die Farben der Musik
by Elisabetha
Summary: Das Leben von Alea Lindeck verläuft in ruhigen und geordneten Bahnen, bis eine Einladung zum Ball des Grafen Baranowitz eintrifft. Der zurückgezogen lebende Komponist ist auf der Suche nach einer Frau, um den Erhalt seines Namens zu sichern.
1. Vorwort

**"Die Farben der Musik" ist eine sehr freie Interpretation des Phantom-der-Oper-Stoffes. Das Wien des ausgehenden neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, in das wir die Geschichte verlegt haben, ist historisch nicht korrekt - wer sich die Mühe macht, findet leicht heraus, dass bestimmte Gebäude und Institutionen damals noch nicht bestanden. Auch mit der zeitlichen Anordnung bestimmter Ereignisse sind wir frei umgegangen. Wir fanden, dass es der Handlung gut täte. **

**Ähnlichkeiten mit verstorbenen Personen sind rein zufällig, Ähnlichkeiten mit Lebenden nicht unbedingt.**

**Es wird regelmäßig ein neues Kapitel geben, und zwar Montags und Freitags.Die Geschichte ist fertig und man muss nicht befürchten am Ende eines Kapitel ein halbes Jahr auf ein Neues warten zu müssen. **

**Eine weitere kleine Vorankündigung ist hier zu finden:  
http/www.elisabethas-night.de/Farben.html**


	2. Prolog Piano im Dunkeln

**Die Farben der Musik**

Prolog – Piano im Dunkeln

Erik  
Wie so oft saß ich in völliger Dunkelheit an meinem Konzertflügel. Lustlos klimperten die Finger meiner rechten Hand über die Tasten. In die Linke stützte ich mein unmaskiertes Gesicht. Ein unerfreuliches Gespräch lag hinter mir. Ich wußte ja, dass Ida Recht hatte, denn langsam wurde es allerhöchste Zeit, dass ich mich um einen Erben kümmerte. Schließlich standen mein Vermögen und mein guter Name auf dem Spiel.  
Vor einer halben Stunde hatte sie die Einladungen an die höher gestellten Familien der Stadt versandt. Nun, da der Stein erst einmal ins Rollen gebracht worden war, konnte ich nichts mehr tun als mich in mein Schicksal zu fügen. Ein leises Seufzen drang an mein Ohr - mein eigenes. Sehr bald schon würde ich heiraten müssen.  
Auf wen meine Wahl fallen würde, war mir herzlich egal. Doch eines wußte ich mit Sicherheit: Diese unbekannte Frau würde Unruhe in mein Leben bringen und alte Wunden aufreißen. Ich hasste sie schon heute!

1.  
Alea  
Morgenlicht fiel durch mein Fenster. Als die Sonne meine Nase kitzelte, schlug ich ein Auge auf und streckte mich. Es war Sonntag - und der Sonntag galt in unserem Haus als heilig. Diese Stunden liebte im am meisten in der Woche. Wenn ich mich, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, vor dem Frühstück und dem anschließenden Besuch der Messe noch einmal in meinen kuscheligen Decken umdrehen konnte.  
So konnte ich noch ein wenig von dem schönen Unbekannten träumen, der mir heute Nacht im Schlaf begegnet war. Irgendwann würde ich ihn finden. Den Mann, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen wollte.  
Hätte ich geahnt, wie dieser Tag mein Leben verändern würde, wäre ich erst gar nicht aufgestanden.  
Eine halbe Stunde später jedoch zog ich meinen Morgenmantel über und machte mich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Meine Eltern saßen bereits am Tisch, als ich in den Salon eintrat, und Mama begrüßte mich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.  
"Guten Morgen, Alea." Papas Gesicht war wie jeden Sonntag hinter der Zeitung verborgen. Er langte um sie herum, um von seinem Brötchen abzubeißen.  
"Guten Morgen, Papa, guten Morgen, Mama!" Ich zog einen Stuhl zurück und setzte mich neben Mama. Sie reichte mir den Brotkorb.  
"Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
"Hervorragend!" Ich begann, ein Brötchen aufzuschneiden. Mama goss mir Kaffee ein.  
"Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, Alea!" sagte sie und zog einen weißen Briefumschlag unter ihrer Serviette hervor.  
Meine Neugier war geweckt.  
"Was ist das?" Ich versuchte ihr den Brief aus der Hand zu nehmen, doch sie zog ihn schnell aus meiner Reichweite. "Nicht so schnell, junge Dame!" neckte sie mich. "Erst einmal wird gefrühstückt."  
"Das ist ungerecht. Erst machst du mich neugierig und dann muss ich warten."  
Gespielt schmollend verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Los, iss. Sonst musst du noch länger warten."  
Schneller als gewöhnlich schlang ich mein Frühstück herunter. Papa tauchte ab und zu hinter seiner Zeitung auf, um mir über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse hinweg einen merkwürdigen Blick zuzuwerfen.  
Demonstrativ legte ich das Messer auf meinem Teller ab.  
"Was gibt es denn nun so aufregendes?" Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich unruhig auf meinem Stuhl hin- und herrutschte.  
Ganz langsam, um meine Spannung noch zu steigern, entfaltete sie den Brief und las vor:

**_Einladung zum Weihnachtsball_**

Graf Baranowitz erwartet Sie am kommenden Freitag um 19 Uhr in seinem Palais.  
Um angemessene Kleidung wird gebeten.  
In freudiger Erwartung verbleibend:

Graf Erik Baranowitz

Mit großen Augen sah ich Mama an.  
"Das nenne ich eine kurze und bündige Einladung. Aber was ist daran so spektakulär?"  
"Diese Frage kann dir dein Vater beantworten, Kind. Es steht bereits alles über dieses einmalige Ereignis in der Zeitung. Graf Baranowitz hat seit Jahren keinen Ball mehr veranstaltet!"  
"Die Tatsache, dass nur Familien mit Töchtern im heiratsfähigen Alter eingeladen wurden, gibt Grund zu der Spekulation, dass der Graf auf diesem Ball seine zukünftige Frau auszusuchen gedenkt", zitierte Papa unsichtbar hinter der Zeitung den entsprechenden Artikel. „Der zurückgezogen lebende Graf gab keinen Kommentar zu den kursierenden Gerüchten ab."  
Zu diesen Töchtern im heiratsfähigen Alter zählte mit meinen dreiundzwanzig Jahren auch ich. Aber Mama konnte doch nicht wirklich annehmen, dass ich einen völlig Fremden heiraten würde? Vorausgesetzt, seine Wahl würde auf mich fallen, was von vornherein sehr unwahrscheinlich war.  
"Du willst mich also an irgendeinen Grafen verschachern", warf ich Mama halb im Scherz vor. Papa tauchte wieder hinter seiner Zeitung ab.  
"Verschachern? Was für ein böses Wort, Alea! Aber ich muss gestehen, dass Graf Baranowitz eine Partie wäre, die mir für dich vorschwebt."  
Mein Unterkiefer klappte herunter.  
"Wie hoch – nein, wie tief stehen die Chancen, dass er eine Bürgerliche heiratet?" brachte ich ungläubig hervor. Mama wedelte mit dem Brief.  
„Ist das eine Einladung oder nicht? Mit einem Adelstitel könntest du es weit bringen. Und Graf Baranowitz soll ein sehr charismatischer Mann sein."  
"Woher willst du das wissen, Henriette? Man bekommt diesen Grafen doch niemals zu Gesicht", mischte sich Papa ein.  
"Ach Gustav, du siehst es doch auch so, dass ein Titel das Beste wäre, das der Familie Lindeck passieren könnte."  
Mehr als einmal hatte ich mit Mama über dieses Thema gestritten. Ich würde aus Liebe heiraten, Ende. Für Mama kam nur eine Heirat in Frage, die in erster Linie einem höheren Zweck diente, basta. Kein Wunder also, dass ihre Augen glänzten.  
Papa brummte etwas Unverständliches und schwieg wieder.  
Ich fand meine Stimme wieder. "Da hätte ich wohl auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden!"  
"Alea, sollte der Graf dich aus der Schar der Bewerberinnen aussuchen, könntest du dich glücklich schätzen!"  
Sie strahlte, als wäre sie es, die gerade einen Heiratsantrag von einem Adeligen bekommen hätte. Mir allerdings wurde flau im Magen. Natürlich war die Chance gering, aber sie bestand. Wenn Mama sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war sie schwer wieder davon abzubringen. Nur mit ihrem Durchsetzungsvermögen hatte  
unsere Familie ihren gesellschaftlichen Status erlangt. Im letzten Monat hatte die dritte Filiale von "Lindeck Stoffe" in Wien eröffnet. Die reichsten der Reichen kauften ihre Tuchwaren bei uns, wie Mama nicht müde wurde zu betonen.  
Was unser Geschäft so erfolgreich machte, war, dass sie stets zielsicher den Geschmack der Zeit traf. Doch sie erstrebte noch mehr gesellschaftliche Höhenluft.  
Ich fühlte mich hilflos. Doch schließlich gab es viele schöne Töchter in Wien - und ich war Mittelmaß.  
"Dieser Graf Baranowitz", wandte ich mich schließlich mit erzwungener Ruhe an Papa. "Ist das dieser maskierte Komponist?"  
"Und einer der reichsten Männer Wiens", flötete Mama dazwischen.  
"Vielleicht bekommst du am Freitag die Gelegenheit, den Grafen mit deinem Klavierspiel zu beeindrucken. Dein Klavierlehrer behauptet ja immer, du hättest  
Talent. Ich bin ja leider völlig unmusikalisch", seufzte sie theatralisch.  
"Es kursieren die seltsamsten Gerüchte über diesen Grafen", fuhr ich fort, als hätte sie nichts gesagt. "Er sei lange Jahre auf Reisen in den entferntesten Ländern gewesen. Seine musikalischen Werke sollen wundervoll sein. Die, die ich kenne, sind es jedenfalls. Außerdem heißt es", ich warf Mama einen finsteren Blick zu, „dass er hinter seiner Maske eine schreckliche Entstellung verbirgt."  
Papa lugte hinter seiner Zeitung hervor und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ach, alles nur dummes Geschwätz. Er ist ein Mann von großer Bildung, die er sich vorwiegend im Ausland angeeignet hat. Was die Maske betrifft, so halte ich  
das einfach für eine Marotte." Er wedelte vage mit dem Kaffeelöffel. "Um sich interessant zu machen!"  
"Auf jeden Fall", wechselte Mama das Thema, "gibt es noch viel vorzubereiten. Du brauchst ein neues Kleid und eine neue Frisur. Außerdem solltest du ab jetzt täglich an deinem Klavierspiel arbeiten."

Die nächste Woche verging wie im Flug. In Wien redete man von nichts anderem als dem großen Ball im Hause Baranowitz. Es wurde darüber spekuliert, wer eingeladen war, welche Schneider für die Anfertigung der Kleider beauftragt wurden und vor allem darüber, wer Chancen auf des Grafen Hand hatte. Der Sonntagmorgen, an dem ich mit einem so guten Gefühl erwacht war, schien unendlich lange her zu sein.

Als ich achtzehn Jahre alt wurde, sah Mama meine schulischen Pflichten als abgeschlossen an. Seitdem arbeitete ich im Geschäft meiner Eltern, dessen Hauptsitz sich direkt neben unserem Wohnhaus befand. Ich erledigte Botengänge, lieferte Stoffe aus und beriet Kunden, wenn zu wenige Angestellte in den Filialen unseres Geschäfts verfügbar waren. Ich mochte meine Arbeit und war gerne in der Stadt unterwegs. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, an einem anderen Ort als in Wien zu leben. Wenn ich nicht damit beschäftigt war, Mama zur Hand zu gehen, las ich oder malte. Aber am liebsten spielte ich Klavier.

In dieser Woche kam ich allerdings zu keiner Tätigkeit, der ich gerne nachging.  
Mama schaffte es sogar, mir den Spaß am Klavierspielen zu verderben. Bei jeder Gelegenheit forderte sie mich auf, die schwierigsten Stücke zu üben, die ich kannte. Ich versuchte, ihr auszuweichen, wo es ging, was nicht einfach war, da  
ich ihr bei der Erfüllung meiner täglichen Pflichten ständig über den Weg lief.  
Im Stundentakt kamen andere vollkommen fremde Menschen in unser Haus, um mich zu vermessen, neue Frisuren an mir auszuprobieren oder mich die Umgangsformen während eines Balles abzufragen. Ich kam mir vor wie eine alberne Kleiderpuppe ohne Seele und Verstand. Mir war, als würde mir mein Leben aus der Hand genommen. Düstere Gedanken verfolgten mich bei jedem meiner Schritte.

Was, wenn der Graf, aus welchem Grund auch immer, Gefallen an mir fand? Ich würde mich in den Willen meiner Eltern fügen müssen. Bei diesem Gedanken graute mir und ich wollte am liebsten fortlaufen. Wie albern. Wohin sollte ich denn gehen? Ich kannte nichts außer Wien. Außerdem liebte ich meine Eltern trotz allem. Ich wollte sie doch nicht ernsthaft verlassen.  
Sollte ich aber zu des Grafen Braut erkoren werden, musste ich dann nicht genau das tun?  
Das Gedankenkarussell fand kein Ende. Jede Nacht suchten mich schauerliche Träume heim, in denen ein gesichtsloser Fremder die Hand nach mir ausstreckte.

„Küß die Hand, gnä´ Fräulein. Haben Sie auch Wollstoffe von schwarzen Schafen?"  
Trotz aller Unbilden der letzten Tage grinste ich breit. „Gnä´ Fräulein, alles, was Sie bei uns kaufen, kommt von schwarzen Schafen", erwiderte ich, als ich mich umdrehte und meiner Freundin Eva um den Hals fiel. Es war Donnerstagmittag, ein Tag vor dem Großereignis.  
„Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen! Ich dachte schon, es wäre zum sechsten Mal die Schneiderin. Hier sind alle verrückt geworden. Oder bin ich es?"  
Eva lachte herzlich, zog die Nadel aus ihrem Hut und warf ihn auf einen Sessel.  
„Nicht euer Haus, sondern die ganze Stadt ist verrückt geworden. Jeder redet nur noch von dem großen Ball. Glaubst du wirklich, dass deine Mutter dich an diesen unbekannten Grafen verheiraten will?"  
Ich nickte heftig.  
„Sie kann sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Mich erfreut dieser Umstand allerdings überhaupt nicht! Setz´ dich. Ich werde Johanna bitten, uns Tee zu machen."  
„Gerne. Ich bin halb erfroren. Sicher dauert es nicht mehr lange bis zum ersten Schnee." Sie klapperte mit den Zähnen, als wolle sie das Haus zum Einsturz bringen.

Ich lief nach unten, um dem Hausmädchen bescheid zu geben. Natürlich hätte ich nach dem Tee läuten können, doch diese Art, die Dienstboten zu rufen, war mir zuwider - sehr zum Missfallen meiner Mama. Ihrer Meinung nach durfte sich eine junge Frau aus besserem Hause nicht mit solchen Kleinigkeiten aufhalten.  
Mir dagegen gefiel es, ab und an in der Küche zu sitzen und zuzusehen, wie das Mittagessen zubereitet wurde. Die Angestellten mochten mich und ich fühlte mich wohl bei ihnen.  
Zum Glück war Mama heute damit beschäftigt, Schuhe zu meinem neuen Kleid aufzutreiben.  
Ich hastete wieder hinauf in mein Zimmer. Vollkommen außer Atem kam ich dort an.  
„Du musst dich doch wegen mir nicht so hetzen! Obwohl", Eva grinste breit, „wenn nicht wegen mir, wegen wem sonst?"  
Meine trüben Gedanken waren wie fortgewischt, als ich mit meiner Freundin über meine Befürchtungen sprechen konnte. Eva tat nichts weiter als mir zuzuhören, während sie ab und zu am Tee nippte.  
Alles, was um mich herum geschah, kam mir so unwirklich vor.  
„Ich meine, was erwartet Mama von mir?" schloss ich meinen Redeschwall.  
Eva stellte Tasse und Untertasse ab.  
„Offensichtlich Begeisterung über die Aussicht, einen fremden Exzentriker zu ehelichen, der beinahe doppelt so alt ist wie du. Doch wie du schon sagtest, ist die Chance, dass die Wahl des Grafen ausgerechnet auf dich fällt, gering. Du  
weißt genau, wie ich das meine!" schnaubte sie, als ich ein Sofakissen nach ihr warf. „Es laufen genug ledige Adelstöchter in Wien herum, damit Baranowitz nicht auf Bürgerliche ausweichen muss. Deine Mutter will nur das Beste für dich, aber hier hat sie sich verkalkuliert. Das Leben verläuft nicht wie in den Romanen, die wir so gerne lesen."  
„Du hast gut reden, schließlich bist du bereits vergeben."  
„Dafür habe ich keine Einladung zum Ball bekommen." Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Mit Laszlo hatte ich ein Riesenglück. Und mehr als alles in der Welt wünsche ich dir, dass du auch ein solches Glück findest. Es ist herrlich, den Menschen gefunden zu haben, mit dem man sein Leben teilen will." Ihre Wangen fingen an zu glühen.  
Vor einem Monat hatten wir ihre Verlobung gefeiert. Ihr ungarischer Erwählter hatte rotbraunes Haar, die Statur eines Mannes, der auf Pferderücken aufgewachsen ist, und den trockensten Humor des Kaiserreichs. Ich freute mich  
von ganzem Herzen für die beiden. Doch ein klein wenig beneidete ich sie auch.  
Eva wusste, was vor ihr lag. Mein Weg lag völlig im Dunkeln.  
„Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, Alea." Sie drückte meine Hände und lächelte.  
„Vielleicht kommt alles ganz anders als du denkst."

Der nächste Tag jedenfalls kam für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell.  
Ich hatte die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen. Mama rügte mich furchtbar beim Frühstück, dabei konnte ich für mein Schlafverhalten beim besten Willen nichts.  
Papa murmelte Dinge wie: „Lass das Kind doch in Ruhe frühstücken." Doch als sie ihm zweimal über den Mund gefahren war, verkniff er sich jeglichen weiteren Kommentar.

Johanna ließ mir ein Bad ein und versetzte das Badewasser mit einigen Litern Milch. Ein Tablett mit duftenden Essenzen stand auf dem Badewannenrand. Rosenblätter schwammen auf dem Wasser.  
„Was bedeutet dieser ganze Zauber?" fragte ich belustigt.  
„Dös san die geheimen Schönheitsrezepte der Kaiserin. Sie ist schließlich die schönste Frau unserer Zeit. Ihre Mittelchen müssen also wirken!" Sie zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu.  
„Meine Nichte arbeitet am Hof des Kaisers. Und manchmal plaudert´s ein wenig aus dem Nähkästchen."  
Während ich das heiße Wasser genoss, wusch und parfümierte sie mein Haar und kämmte es ordentlich aus.  
„Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung gestatten darf: gnä´ Fräulein sind mindestens genau so schön wie die Kaiserin in Eahm Alter."  
„Schmeichlerin."  
Ich kniff mir in die Wangen. Die Fülle rabenschwarzen Haares ließ mich blass wirken. Meine Augen erschienen noch größer als sie es ohnehin waren.  
„Ich dad's nicht sagen, wenn ich's nicht meinte!" Sie strich eine letzte Strähne glatt und wickelte meine Haare in ein Handtuch. „Der Herr Graf müsst´ blind sein, wenn er Sie nicht vom Fleck weg heiraten wollte."  
Sie meinte es gut, doch mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

Der Nachmittag raubte mir den letzten Nerv. Mama hatte mir jegliches Essen versagt, damit ich am Abend besonders eng in mein Korsett geschnürt werden konnte. Eine speziell engagierte Friseuse riss mir stundenlang mehr Haar aus als sie hochsteckte, wenn ich auch gestehen musste, dass mir das Ergebnis gefiel.  
Mit meinem Kleid verhielt es sich ähnlich. Es war ein wahrer Traum aus türkisfarbener Seide mit Fransenborten und glitzernden Glassteinen. Am Dekolleté hatte die Schneiderin Stoff gespart, der sich dafür an der Schleppe umso aufwendiger türmte. Ein mehrlagiger Unterrock verlieh dem Kleid ein unglaubliches Volumen. Ich musste Mama ihren unübertrefflichen Geschmack zugestehen.  
Wenn mir auch der Anlass nicht gefiel, fühlte ich mich doch schön, als ich schließlich die Treppe hinunter schritt.  
„Das soll mein Bazi sein?" flüsterte Papa, während Mama ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß und begeistert in die Hände klatschte.  
Sie bedeutete mir, mich einmal um mich selbst zu drehen.  
„Perfekt. Einfach perfekt!"  
„Sollte es besser auch sein. Ich kann kaum atmen." Hörbar schnappte ich nach Luft. Papa lächelte und bot mir galant den Arm an.  
„Wollen wir, meine Schöne?"

Die Fahrt zum Palais des Grafen Baranowitz verbrachte ich schweigend. Er wohnte am Rande Wiens, in der Nähe von Kaiserin Elisabeths Sommersitz, der Hermes-Villa. Wir brauchten eine gute halbe Stunde mit der Droschke. Mama nutzte die Zeit, um mich mit Ratschlägen zu überschütten. Doch alles zog an mir vorbei wie die Nacht am Fenster der Droschke. Trotz des warmen Umhangs fror ich.  
Ein Rucken verkündete, dass wir die Auffahrt erreicht hatten. Die Räder knirschten im Kies des Weges. An beiden Seiten waren große Fackeln aufgestellt worden. Von weitem drang gedämpfte Musik an mein Ohr. Wir schienen nicht die ersten zu sein Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, meinem Schicksal entgegenzurollen.

Ein Page in roter Uniform öffnete die Kutschentür und half Mama und mir beim Aussteigen. Sein heimlicher Blick entging mir nicht. Meine Schuhe knirschten auf dem weißen Kies und mein Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen, die dem Himmel entgegenstiegen.  
Wie gerne hätte ich es ihnen gleich getan. Doch ich schaffte es, die Schultern zu straffen und die marmornen Stufen zum Eingang lächelnd zu überwinden. Warmes Kerzenlicht flutete mir entgegen. Als ich die Eingangshalle betrat, wurde ich  
ruhiger. Ich war angenehm überrascht. Dies war nicht das Zuhause eines kauzigen alten Junggesellen.

Die Halle glänzte in den Farben Weiß und Gold. Auch der große Saal, dessen Flügeltüren weit offen standen, schien in diesen Farben gehalten zu sein. Eine prächtige Freitreppe beherrschte die Eingangshalle. Große Statuen, zumeist  
Engel, schmückten die Räume und sahen mit gütigen Augen auf mich herab als wollten sie sagen: „Tritt beruhigt ein."  
Man half mir aus meinem Umhang und die wohlig warme Luft ließ eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper laufen. Ich schüttelte mich unmerklich.  
„Alea!" unterbrach Mama meine Betrachtungen. „Kommst du bitte?"  
Papa führte Mama am Arm. Einige Schritte hinter ihnen betrat ich den Ballsaal, in dem sich viele junge Damen mit ihren Eltern tummelten.

Welche Pracht! So viele elegante, schöne Frauen auf einem Fleck hatte Wien schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Mit einem Mal kam ich mir klein und unbedeutend vor.  
Auch wenn ich mir nicht wünschte, die zukünftige Gräfin Baranowitz zu werden, so glaubte ich nun, dass ich gegen die Anwesenden keine Chance hätte.  
Ein kleines Orchester spielte auf und die Musik vermochte meine trüben Gedanken zeitweise zu verscheuchen. Ich begutachtete die Kleider der Anwesenden, die Frisuren und den Schmuck. Ich versuchte, ihre Gesten und Mimik zu deuten, was in dem allgemeinen Durcheinander reichlich schwer fiel.  
Aber meine Augen suchten noch nach etwas anderem: Nach dem maskierten Grafen, dem wir diese Einladung zu verdanken hatten. Der Graf, dessen Ruf ihm meilenweit vorauseilte.  
Seit zwei Stunden waren wir schon hier und unser geheimnisvoller Gastgeber hatte sich immer noch nicht blicken lassen.  
Mir war langweilig. Ich ignorierte das prächtige Buffet mit solcher Macht, dass ich meinte, es müsse sich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen. Getanzt wurde allenfalls von den Eltern und auch das nur spärlich.  
Meine Eltern waren seit geraumer Zeit in ein Gespräch mit einigen Geschäftspartnern vertieft. Ich packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe, spazierte durch den Saal und grüßte hier und da bekannte Gesichter, bis ich mich in der Eingangshalle wiederfand. Wie angenehm ruhig es hier war. Die Musik des Orchesters drang bei geschlossenen Türen nur schwach bis hierher vor. Niemand war zu sehen, als ich die  
Engelstatuen umkreiste und mit den Fingern über den Marmor fuhr. Dann hörte ich etwas, das meine Aufmerksamkeit weckte.  
Ganz leise waren aus dem oberen Stockwerk Klavierklänge zu hören.

Ich ging hinüber zur Treppe und lauschte. Die Melodie gefiel mir. Sie war schwermütig, aber von der Art Schwermut, die man gerne ertrug. Ohne es zu bemerken, folgte ich den Stufen. Vom Treppenabsatz leitete ein Flur zu weiteren Stufen. Ich ging der Musik nach und wunderte mich, dass mir auf meinem Weg niemand begegnete. Dieser Teil des Hauses lag in völliger Dunkelheit. Eine geschlossene Tür in der Mitte des Korridors war das Ziel. Hinter dieser Tür  
spielte jemand meisterlich Klavier. Die Musik zog mich in ihren Bann. Noch bevor sich mein Verstand einschalten konnte, hatte ich die Klinke heruntergedrückt.  
Sofort verstummte die Musik.  
„Wer ist da?" herrschte mich eine tiefe Stimme an. Ich erstarrte.  
„Es tut mir leid!" stammelte ich. Meine Augen hatten sich noch nicht soweit an die Finsternis gewöhnt, dass ich etwas sehen konnte.  
„Was wollen Sie hier?" Mit einem Mal klang die Stimme resigniert und müde. Mir fiel jedoch ihre warme und volle Melodik auf. Ich gewann einen Teil meiner Fassung zurück.  
„Verzeihen Sie mir. Ihr Klavierspiel hat mich dermaßen fasziniert, dass ich ihm gefolgt bin. Ich wollte nicht stören."  
Ich vernahm ein leises Geräusch, als würde ein Gegenstand über eine glatte Fläche gezogen und dann aufgenommen.  
„Sie verstehen also etwas von Musik, Mademoiselle." Der Spott entging mir nicht.  
„Das würde ich mir niemals anmaßen zu behaupten. Ich liebe die Musik und mir hat gefallen, was ich hörte."  
Der Hocker des Klaviers kratzte über den Boden und er tat ein paar Schritte auf mich zu.  
„Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?" Ich zuckte zusammen. Ich hätte nicht sagen können, wie nah er bei mir stand. Seine Stimme erklang jedenfalls direkt neben meinem Ohr.  
„Verzeihen Sie meine Unhöflichkeit. Mein Name ist Alea Lindeck." Wie man es mir beigebracht hatte, deutete ich in willkürlicher Richtung einen Knicks an. Ich fühlte, wie meine Hand ergriffen wurde und wusste, dass er das Gesicht  
darüber beugte.  
„Hocherfreut, Mademoiselle Lindeck. Ich heiße Sie herzlich in meinem Haus willkommen."  
Mein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Vor mir, von der Dunkelheit verborgen, stand Graf Erik Baranowitz.


	3. Alea iacta est

Kapitel 2. Alea iacta est

Alea

Die Situation war mir äußerst unangenehm.  
"Ich bitte nochmals um Verzeihung, dass ich Sie gestört habe, Graf. Sicher vermisst man mich schon auf Ihrem Fest. Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen!"  
Dann floh ich den Gang entlang, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Erik

Ich sah der Silhouette der jungen Frau nach. Meine gute Nachtsicht hatte mir die Gelegenheit verschafft, sie genau zu mustern. Schlanke Figur mit außergewöhnlich schmaler Taille. Dunkle Augen und schwarzes Haar. Wie unangenehm es ihr gewesen war, mich unterbrochen zu haben. Entgegen meiner Gewohnheiten schmunzelte ich.  
Zuerst hatte ich gedacht, Ida sei an der Tür. Schon vor einer Stunde hatte sie mich zu bewegen versucht, endlich die Gäste im Ballsaal zu begrüßen. Doch ich verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, mich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Und so zögerte ich diesen Moment so lange wie möglich heraus.  
Es war auch egal, wie lange ich mich dort unten aufhielt. Ich würde eine der Demoiselles ausdeuten und ihre Eltern würden mir ihre Hand geradezu aufdrängen. Wozu also meine Zeit verschwenden? Ich zuckte die Achseln und ließ mich wieder auf den Klavierhocker fallen.  
Hatte man mein Spiel wirklich bis nach unten in die Eingangshalle hören können? Ich hatte geglaubt, hier am ungestörtesten zu sein. Außerdem übte meine Musik auf ihre Zuhörer manchmal einen schlechten Einfluss aus. Ich wollte die Angestellten nicht gefährden. Morgen würde ich Ida zu diesem Thema befragen.

In Gegenwart der jungen Frau hatte ich die Maske wieder angelegt. Die dicken Vorhänge ließen zwar keinen Strahl Mondlicht ein, doch im Flur brannten die elektrischen Lampen.  
Ich fühlte mich seltsam ruhelos in diesem Moment, stand auf und lief im Zimmer umher. Dieser Ball war eine Schnapsidee gewesen. Als ich den Vorhang von einem der Fenster zurückzog, klopfte es leise an der Tür.  
"Herein!"  
Ida trat ein.  
"Du bist ja immer noch hier!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Was sollen deine Gäste denken, wenn du dich den ganzen Abend nicht zeigst?"  
"Wenn man es genau betrachtet, sind es deine Gäste, meine Liebe", erwiderte ich lächelnd.  
"Wer braucht einen Erben für seinen guten Namen, du oder ich?"  
Ida ließ sich nichts von mir gefallen. Sie war einer der wenigen Lichtblicke in meinem Leben. In der weit zurückliegenden Zeit, in der ich von einem Internat zum nächsten weitergereicht worden war, hatte ich sie schmerzlich vermisst. Es gab zu viele Speichellecker und Jasager in meiner Umgebung.  
Doch sie war alt geworden. In den letzten Monaten wurde der Verfall ihres Körpers immer deutlicher. Etwas zehrte sie innerlich auf, auch wenn sie mir immer die starke Frau vorspielte. Ich hatte mehr als einmal beobachtet, wie sehr sie die vielen Stufen meines Hauses quälten. Doch als ich angeboten hatte, ihr ein Zimmer im Erdgeschoss einrichten zu lassen - größer als ihr jetziges - hatte sie davon nichts wissen wollen.  
Sie würde nicht ewig bei mir sein. Eine fremde Frau würde das Regime in meinem Haus übernehmen. Nichts würde mehr so sein wie es war. Ich musste meiner zukünftigen Frau klar machen, dass diese Ehe nichts weiter als eine Zweckgemeinschaft sein würde. Dafür hatte ich auch nicht vor, ihr Vorschriften über ihre Lebensgestaltung zu machen. Sie würde alle Freiheiten haben, die auch ich mir nahm. Ich konnte von keiner Frau eheliche Liebe und Treue verlangen. Also würde ich es gar nicht erst versuchen.  
"Bitte, Erik. Wahre wenigstens den Schein. Mir zu liebe!"  
Ich seufzte Herz zerreißend.  
"Das ist nicht gerecht, Ida. Du weißt, dass ich dir nichts abschlagen kann."  
"Schauspieler!" Sie lachte. "Jetzt komm. Oder willst du eine alte Frau alleine in die Höhle des Löwen schicken?" Trotz der Dunkelheit zwinkerte sie mir zu. Ich ging zu ihr und legte ihre Hand auf meinen Arm.  
"Habe ich schon gesagt, dass du hervorragend aussiehst, Ida?"  
"Ja. Aber aus deinem Munde höre ich es immer wieder gern."

Als sich die Flügeltüren zu meinem großen Saal öffneten und ich mit Ida am Arm eintrat, verstummten alle Anwesenden. Die Blicke folgten uns auf dem Weg in die Mitte des Raumes. Damen knicksten, Herren senkten den Kopf. Keiner von ihnen entging meiner Aufmerksamkeit. Ich fühlte mich unwohl, doch ich bewahrte Haltung. Ein großer Kreis bildete sich um uns. Das Orchester beendete sein Lied. Stille trat ein.  
"Mesdames, Messieurs", setzte ich an und ließ den Zauber meiner Stimme wirken. "Es freut mich außerordentlich, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind. Den Grund für diese Veranstaltung werden die meisten von Ihnen selbst erraten oder aber der Presse entnommen haben. Deren Aussage habe ich nichts hinzuzufügen. Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich in meinem Haus wohl fühlen und wünsche Ihnen weiterhin einen angenehmen Abend."  
Jovial senkte ich kurz den Kopf. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die raunende Menge schweifen. Viele hübsche Gesichter lächelten mir entgegen. Die Falschheit in ihren Augen sprang mich geradezu an. Dann sah ich weit hinten die junge Frau, die mich während des Klavierspiels überrascht hatte. Ruhig musterte sie mich. Für einen Moment hielt sie meinem Blick stand, dann schlug sie die Augen nieder. Im Licht der vielen Kerzen konnte ich deutlicher sehen, wie hübsch sie war. Ihre Augen schienen etwas zu groß für ihr Gesicht und verliehen ihr einen träumerischen Ausdruck.  
Das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren fällte ich eine Entscheidung aus dem Bauch heraus.  
Ich sah Ida an. Sie nickte. Zielstrebig bahnte ich mir den Weg durch die Umstehenden.  
Warum sollte ich bei dieser unsäglichen Farce nicht wenigstens streckenweise  
meinen Spaß haben?

Alea  
Ich hatte den Schreck über mein Zusammentreffen mit dem Grafen noch nicht überwunden, als sich die Türen des Saals öffneten. Ein großer, sehr schlanker Mann trat ein. An seiner Seite ging lächelnd eine ältere, immer noch schöne Frau.  
So strahlend weiß Graf Baranowitz´ Rüschenhemd war, so makellos schwarz war alles andere an ihm – Gehrock und Weste, die Hose und die sorgfältig polierten Stiefel. Selbst das Haar, das ihm über die Schultern fiel, und die lederne Maske, die fast das ganze Gesicht bedeckte.

Dem Mädchen links neben mir entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. Mich dagegen erschreckte der Anblick des Grafen seltsamerweise nicht so sehr wie er meine Neugier weckte. Ich ertappte mich dabei, dass ich ihn wie alle anderen anstarrte, als er mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen vorüberging.  
Während seiner kurzen Ansprache scharten sich die Gäste um ihn. Als er geendet hatte, trafen sich kurz unsere Blicke. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mich erkannte. Hitze stieg mir ins Gesicht. Aber das war unmöglich. Der Flur war so dunkel gewesen, dass er mich unmöglich gesehen haben konnte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich wieder aufzusehen getraute.  
Direkt vor mir stand er und hielt mir auffordernd die Hand entgegen. Sie war feingliedrig mit langen schlanken Fingern. Die Hand eines Künstlers. Ich schluckte. Zögernd ergriff ich sie.  
Ich spürte alle Blicke auf uns ruhen, als er seine freie Hand auf meine Taille legte und dem Orchester zunickte. Wie von selbst passten sich meine Füße seinem Tempo an. Nachdem ich die Überraschung überwunden hatte, fand ich echtes Vergnügen an diesem Tanz. Ein Teil seines Mundes wurde nicht von der Maske verdeckt und er erwiderte mein Lächeln. Seine Augen hatten eine seltsame Farbe, grau wie der Himmel an einem Wintertag. Durch die dunkle Maske wirkten sie unglaublich hell.  
Auch meine Eltern mussten uns aufgeregt beobachten. Zum Glück kannten sie nicht den Grund, warum der Graf auf mich aufmerksam geworden war.  
"Sie sind also die kleine Musikliebhaberin, die alleine durch fremde Häuser schleicht." Ich hätte schwören können, dass er eine Augenbraue hob. „Ihre überstürzte Flucht hat mich verdrießlich gestimmt. Diesmal werden Sie mir nicht entkommen."  
Seine Stimme klang anders als jede, die ich bisher gehört hatte. Jede Silbe war deutlich, rund und klar, als würde der die Resonanzräume seines Kopfes anders nutzen. Offen war das Wort, das ich für diesen Klang gesucht hatte.  
"Sie haben eine bemerkenswerte Stimme, Graf Baranowitz. Aber das hat man Ihnen mit Sicherheit schon des öfteren gesagt." Ich beschloss, den Vorwurf des Herumschleichens geflissentlich zu ignorieren.  
"Durchaus", sagte er nonchalant. In einer eleganten Linksdrehung wirbelte er mich herum. Ich war erstaunt, wie leicht ich mich von ihm führen lassen konnte. Nicht einmal die Koordination meiner Füße mit der Schleppe des Kleides bereitete mir Probleme. Wir waren die einzigen, die tanzten.  
"Wofür interessieren Sie sich noch, Mademoiselle Lindeck?"  
Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass er nach einem Tanz das Interesse an mir verlieren würde, doch er nickte dem Orchester zu, das übergangslos das nächste Lied begann. Wie froh ich war, dass er mir den Ausflug durch sein Haus nicht übel zu nehmen schien, konnte niemand ahnen.  
"Es gibt vieles, für das ich mich interessiere. Ich male leidenschaftlich gerne. Oder ich ziehe mich abends mit einem Buch vor den Kamin zurück. Vielleicht zusammen mit einer Tasse Schokolade."  
"Eine Romantikerin. Was machen Ihre Eltern, Mademoiselle? Ihr Name ist mir nicht unbekannt, aber ich kann mir nicht in Erinnerung rufen, woher ich ihn kenne."  
Der Mann faszinierte mich. Seine Art war nicht so gekünstelt, wie man es von der Wiener Oberschicht kannte. Und seine Arroganz reizte etwas in mir.  
"Meine Eltern betreiben einen gut gehenden Stoffhandel. Im letzten Monat wurde die dritte Filiale unseres Geschäfts eröffnet. Wir beliefern inzwischen halb Wien mit den schönsten Stoffen für Feste und Bälle."  
Ich erwartete eine abwertende Reaktion auf die Sätze, die Mama mir eingeschärft hatte. Doch er lächelte.  
"Aber natürlich. Ich beziehe meine eigenen Tuche von Ihnen. Wie konnte ich das vergessen?"  
Er zog mich näher heran, als sich das Tempo des Walzers steigerte. Überall um uns herum wurde getuschelt. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich unwohl.  
Die Musik schwoll noch einmal an, dann klang das Lied aus. Seine Hand glitt von meiner Taille, er trat einen Schritt zurück und verbeugte sich.  
"Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Mademoiselle Lindeck. Sie werden mich jetzt sicher entschuldigen. Ich muss mich um meine anderen Gäste kümmern. Der Ärger über mein verspätetes Auftreten ist schon groß genug."  
Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Es war wohl wirklich nur unserer Begegnung zu verdanken, dass er mich zum Tanz gebeten hatte. Allerdings war mir noch immer ein Rätsel, wie er mich in der Finsternis hatte erkennen können.  
Bevor ich mich zurückhalten konnte, rief ich ihm schon nach: "Warum sind Sie erst so spät erschienen, Graf?" Sofort biss ich mir auf die Zunge. Wie konnte ich nur so respektlos sein? Erst dachte ich, er sei verärgert, als er sich noch einmal umwandte. Doch fast augenblicklich wirkte er wieder amüsiert.  
"Warum, glauben Sie, lebe ich so zurückgezogen, Mademoiselle Lindeck? Bestimmt nicht, weil mir oft der Sinn nach großen Festen steht."  
Noch einmal huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen, dann kehrte er mir den Rücken zu und ging davon.  
Als ich die Tanzfläche verlassen wollte, stürmte Mama mir entgegen.  
"Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Alea!"  
„Mama, bitte, du bringst uns in Verlegenheit. Alle schauen schon."  
„Ganz sicher sogar", triumphierte sie.  
„Mama!"  
„Ich habe gleich gesagt, dass du genau das bist, was ein Graf sich wünscht!"  
Mit einemmal kam ich mir vor wie Ware, die man meistbietend verscherbelte. Im selben Augenblick machte sich die Nervosität wieder bemerkbar.  
„Es war reiner Zufall, dass der Graf den ersten Tanz mit mir getanzt hat."  
„Den ersten?" strahlte sie. „Es waren ganze drei Tänze, Alea!"  
Ich spürte, wie mir die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Das hatte ich tatsächlich nicht mitbekommen. Drei Tänze! War ich wirklich so in unser Gespräch vertieft gewesen?  
Ich brauchte frische Luft.  
„Entschuldige mich für einen Moment." Ich ließ sie stehen und floh aus dem Saal. Als sich großen Flügeltüren hinter mir schlossen, atmete ich tief durch.

Die Eingangshalle lag still vor mir. Meine Schritte klapperten auf dem marmornen Boden. Kühle Luft schlug mir entgegen, als ein Lakai die Eingangstür öffnete. Ich trat unter das säulengestützte Vordach hinaus. Entlang des Weges brannten noch immer Fackeln. Es hatte begonnen zu schneien.  
Ich stieg die Stufen zum Kiesweg hinunter und ließ mich von den wirbelnden Schneeflocken umringen. Als ich ihrem Tanz zusah, verflog meine Nervosität. Ich hatte zu viel in die Situation hineininterpretiert.  
Die Flocken, die auf meinem Gesicht schmolzen, führten mich in Kindertage zurück. Ich breitete die Arme aus und drehte mich langsam im Kreis. Während ich die Augen schloss, ließ ich den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Der schmelzende Schnee kitzelte meine Haut und die kalte Luft brachte meinen klaren Kopf zurück. Unwirklich und befremdlich hatte sich dieser Abend entwickelt – und genauso schön. Ich lachte leise. Dieses alberne Herumflanieren und sich zur Schau Stellen. Andererseits hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr das Vergnügen eines so guten Tanzpartners gehabt. Erstaunt stellte ich fest, dass mir das Interesse des Grafen – sei es auch noch so oberflächlich – schmeichelte. Als mir schwindelig wurde, hielt ich an und öffnete die Augen. Das Schneetreiben nahm zu. Die weiten Rasenflächen, die den Kiesweg einsäumten, färbten sich weiß.  
Gerade als ich beschlossen hatte, wieder hineinzugehen, entdeckte ich im Hausportal eine dunkle Gestalt, die mich beobachtete. Sie war nicht schwer zu erkennen. Als ich auf ihn zuging, lächelte Graf Baranowitz.  
"Gefällt Ihnen mein Fest nicht?" fragte er leise, aber so durchdringend, dass ich ihn selbst am anderen Ende des Kieswegs gehört hätte.  
"Im Gegenteil, Herr Graf. Aber mir war zu warm und etwas frische Luft tat mir gut. Dann habe ich den Schnee bemerkt. Ich liebe Schnee!" Ich ging weiter auf ihn zu, ohne seinem Blick auszuweichen.  
„Die schönen Künste haben es Ihnen offensichtlich angetan. Musik, Malerei, Literatur und Schnee", zählte er an den Fingern ab. Ich musste lachen.  
„Wie lange beobachten Sie mich schon?"  
"Eine Weile", antwortete er knapp. " Ich kam aus demselben Grund hierher wie Sie."  
Er reichte mir die Hand, als ich die Treppe hinaufstieg.  
"Ich gestehe, Sie haben mein Interesse geweckt, Mademoiselle Lindeck. Sie wüssten das zu schätzen, wenn Ihnen bekannt wäre, wie lange das nicht mehr der Fall war. Dieses Fest", er machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung des Hauses, "war nicht meine Idee. Aber meine Lage macht es durchaus erforderlich."  
Seine Stimme war so angenehm, dass ich ihm stundenlang hätte zuhören können. Er blickte an mir vorbei und schien mich vergessen zu haben. Nach einer Weile berührte ich ihn am Arm.  
"Graf, es ist kühl. Vielleicht sollten wir wieder hineingehen."  
"Ich muss mich um meine Zukunft und die meines Namens kümmern", sprach er wie zu sich selbst, als hätte ich überhaupt nichts gesagt. Dann hefteten sich seine Augen wieder auf mich.  
"Entschuldigen Sie. Manchmal suchen mich meine Erinnerungen in den unpassendsten Momenten heim. Mademoiselle Lindeck, könnten Sie sich vorstellen, hier mit mir zu leben?"  
Diese Frage traf mich vollkommen unerwartet. Heißes Blut schoss mir ins Gesicht. Schwindel breitete sich in meinem Kopf aus. Benommen sah ich mich nach etwas um, an dem ich mich festhalten konnte. Der Graf hielt mir augenblicklich seinen Arm hin, den ich dankbar ergriff.  
"Ist der Gedanke, meine Frau zu werden, so unerträglich? Sie müssten sich für den Rest Ihres Lebens keine Gedanken mehr um das Materielle machen. Und große Einschränkungen hätten Sie auch nicht zu erwarten." Er sah hinaus in das Schneetreiben.  
Ich senkte den Kopf. Die Situation überforderte mich maßlos. "Ich wollte Sie nicht kränken, Graf Baranowitz."  
"Sie müssen doch zumindest die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen haben, dass der unbekannte Graf Sie auswählt." Wieder lächelte er, sah mich aber nicht an.  
"Es war die Idee meiner Mutter, die Einladung anzunehmen. Und natürlich habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt", gestand ich, „mehr als einmal. Aber das waren eben nur Gedanken."  
"Ich weiß Ihre Ehrlichkeit zu schätzen. Sie sind erfrischend jung, Mademoiselle."  
Wieder schwieg er, was mir die Möglichkeit gab, mein Herzklopfen auszukosten. Mamas Worte gingen mir durch den Kopf: "Alea, einem Grafen gibt man keinen Korb!"  
Neben mir atmete Graf Baranowitz tief ein.  
"Ich weiß, dass meine Maske abschreckend wirkt, aber glauben Sie mir: Wäre es nicht notwendig, würde ich sie nicht tragen."  
"Das ist es nicht! Ganz im Gegenteil", fügte ich leise hinzu. "Das kommt nur sehr überraschend."  
"Dann frage ich Sie jetzt noch einmal in aller Ruhe." Er ergriff meine Hände. Das Herz musste mir bald aus der Brust hüpfen. Seine hellen Augen suchten meine. Mir wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt.  
"Mademoiselle Alea Lindeck", sagte er, „würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, meine Frau zu werden?"  
Ich schluckte schwer. Es war, als hätte er die Kontrolle über mich übernommen. Doch ich fühlte mich dabei nicht unwohl. Wie von selbst begann ich zu nicken.  
„Danke", flüsterte er und richtete sich auf. "Wollen wir hineingehen?"  
Immer noch wortlos hakte ich mich bei ihm unter. "Bitte", sagte er, „nennen Sie mich Erik."  
Ich lächelte zittrig. "Alea", erwiderte ich.

Als wir den Ballsaal betraten, richteten sich sofort alle Augen auf uns. Ich brauchte dringend die Bestätigung, das Richtige getan zu haben. Die würde ich von Mama garantiert bekommen. Doch ich konnte meine Eltern nirgends entdecken.  
Erik schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes neben mir her. Plötzlich kam ich mir plump und ungelenk vor. Aufs Neue bildete sich ein großer Kreis um uns. Der Graf räusperte sich. Nicht das kleinste Geräusch war mehr zu hören.  
"Mesdames, Messieurs! Dieser Abend hat für mich einen erfreulichen Ausgang genommen. Darf ich vorstellen: Mademoiselle Alea Lindeck." Er verbeugte sich geschmeidig und küsste meine Hand. "Meine zukünftige Frau."  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Selten hatte ich meinen Namen so häufig gehört wie an diesem Abend.  
Dann begannen einige der Anwesenden zu klatschen. Die Übrigen taten es ihnen nach. Die Dame, die Graf Baranowitz bei seinem ersten Auftauchen im Saal begleitet hatte, trat heran und drückte mir ein Glas Champagner in die Hand.  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kindchen!" Ihre Augen glitzerten feucht und sie lächelte. Nun traten Bedienstete mit Tabletts an die Gäste heran und teilten ebenfalls Champagner aus. Der Graf prostete in die Runde. Ich tat es ihm gleich.  
Als ich das Glas an meine Lippen setzte, standen meine Eltern wie aus dem Erdboden gewachsen neben mir und nahmen mich gleichzeitig in die Arme, was zur Folge hatte, dass ich mich verschluckte. Aufgrund meines Hustenanfalls verstand ich nicht, was Mama mir unter Tränen zuflüsterte. Der Graf deutete bei ihr einen Handkuss an und schüttelte Papas Hand.  
"Ich werde später noch einmal auf Sie zukommen, Madame Lindeck, Monsieur Lindeck. Wir haben viel zu besprechen, aber nun möchte ich den Abend gerne mit einem letzten Tanz abrunden."  
Er senkte den Kopf und sah mich an.  
"Möchten Sie noch einmal mit mir tanzen?"  
Ich lächelte zu ihm auf, während Mama mir das Glas aus der Hand nahm. Das Orchester stimmte einen langsamen Walzer an. Auch um uns herum wurde nun getanzt. Väter drehten mit ihren Töchtern an uns vorbei. Die erleichterten und neidischen Blicke entgingen mir nicht.


	4. Nerz und Sammeltassen

Kapitel 3. Nerz und Sammeltassen

Erik  
Ich genoss die Stille, die sich über das Haus gesenkt hatte.  
All diese fremden Menschen, die mein Haus belagert und mich förmlich eingekreist hatten. Und dann das Mädchen, das ich bald meine Frau nennen würde - welch fremdartiger Gedanke! Ihr Lächeln unterschied sich von dem der anderen, deren Gesichter zuweilen maskenhafter als meines waren.  
Nachdem die letzte Kutsche mein Anwesen verlassen hatte, stieg ich zum Schlafzimmer hinauf. Ich entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin und ließ mich erschöpft in einen Sessel fallen. Würde ich den Bediensteten erlauben, meine Räumlichkeiten zu betreten, wäre es hier bereits wohlig warm. Aber Privatsphäre ging mir über alles. Außerdem wollte ich nicht riskieren, dass mir jemand begegnete, wenn ich meine Maske nicht trug. Außer natürlich Ida, die wusste, was ich unter dem Ledergesicht verbarg. Die Jahre hatten sie an den Anblick gewöhnt.  
Ich warf einen müden Blick in das Arbeitszimmer, das eher einer Werkstatt als einem Wohnraum glich. Wenn ich nicht gestört werden wollte, zog ich mich dorthin zurück, um Skulpturen zu fertigen, zu schreiben oder zu malen. Meiner Musik gebührte ein eigenes Zimmer. Um die Akustik nicht zu gefährden, hatte ich auf einen Durchbruch ins Schlafzimmer verzichtet und die Wände mit Holz vertäfeln lassen. Dieses Zimmer beherbergte die heftigsten Leidenschaften, die ich durch Instrumente ausdrücken konnte. Von meinen Reisen hatte ich exotische Gegenstände mitgebracht, um Musik zu erschaffen, die die Reichen und Schönen der Außenwelt in ihren Bann schlug. Diese Narren waren leicht zu beeindrucken.  
Meine wirklichen Meisterwerke spielte ich nur hier, für mich alleine. Ida kannte ein paar davon. Es war interessant, ihre Gefühlsregungen im Verlauf der Melodien zu beobachten.  
Doch mein mächtigstes Instrument war meine Stimme. Ich war fünf gewesen, als ich lernte, Menschen mit ihr zu manipulieren, ihnen meinen Willen aufzuzwingen. So hatte ich selbst meine Eltern, die mich Zeit ihres Lebens verabscheuten, hin und wieder zum Lächeln bringen können. An die Schläge, die ich nach solchen Vorkommnissen erhalten hatte, wollte ich nicht denken. Mein Mundwinkel zuckte und stieß an die Maske. Zuverlässig erinnerte sie mich daran, wie eingeschränkt ich trotz Titel und Vermögen lebte. Ich nahm sie ab und legte ich sie auf den Beistelltisch.  
Ich war nicht gewillt, jeden zweiten Tag zum Tee bei Familie Lindeck zu erscheinen. In der Woche nach Heiligabend würde meine Braut mit ihrer Mutter daher bei mir einziehen. Ich hatte mit Protest seitens der Eltern gerechnet, doch Madame Lindeck hatte nur darauf bestanden, ihre Tochter zu begleiten. Es war wichtig, Alea in der Nähe zu haben, um ihr den Charakter unserer Beziehung deutlich zu machen.  
Es gab viel zu tun. Ich musste abklären, welche ihrer persönlichen Besitztümer hergeschafft werden sollten. Sie würden Alea die Umstellung erleichtern.  
Mit meiner unbeherrschten Art hatte ich mehr als ein Hausmädchen vergrault, aber ich hatte nicht vor, mich zu ändern. Daran würde sie sich gewöhnen müssen. Es lag mir ohnehin fern, mehr Zeit als nötig mit ihr zu verbringen.  
Zu meiner Schande musste ich gestehen, dass ich sie bei meinem Antrag vor dem Haus mit meiner Stimme beeinflusst hatte. Mir hatte schlichtweg die Geduld gefehlt, auf ihre Antwort zu warten.  
Sie würde meinen Namen gut repräsentieren. Abends alleine durch ein fremdes dunkles Haus zu schleichen erforderte Mut.  
Außerdem würde es keine unangenehme Aufgabe sein, mit ihr einen Erben zu zeugen.  
Mein Blick heftete sich auf die züngelnden Flammen. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der nur eine meinen Antrag hätte annehmen sollen. Aus freiem Willen.  
Ein Klopfen riss mich aus der Vergangenheit.  
"Komm herein, Ida!" rief ich und widerstand dem Drang, die Maske anzulegen.  
Dem Rascheln von Röcken folgte das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür. Seufzend sank Ida in den Sessel neben mir.  
"Warum gerade Fräulein Lindeck? Du hast dir die anderen gar nicht angesehen."  
"Sie ist mir hier oben das erste Mal begegnet. Mein Klavierspiel hat sie angelockt. Ich muss sie ziemlich erschreckt haben."  
"Hat sie dich gesehen?"  
"Natürlich nicht, es war stockfinster. Aber als ich ihr zu verstehen gab, wer ich bin, fielen ihr trotzdem fast die Augen aus dem Kopf."  
"Du lächelst? Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder!"  
"Was hätte ich auch für einen Grund", versetzte ich bitterer als beabsichtigt.  
Ida zuckte die Achseln. "Ich glaube, du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen."  
"Mir ging es hauptsächlich darum, den Abend nicht weiter in die Länge zu ziehen."  
Sie bedachte mich mit einem tadelnden Blick.  
"Ich wäre froh, wenn der Charme, den du heute Abend so beeindruckend spielen lassen hast, öfter zum Einsatz käme." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie mich an.  
"Vielleicht findest du noch das Glück.  
"Danach suche ich überhaupt nicht", knurrte ich und richtet meinen Blick wieder starr auf die Flammen. Sie holte tief Luft.  
"In manchen Nächten rufst du ihren Namen."  
Statt einer Antwort sagte ich: „Mademoiselle und Madame Lindeck werden in zwei Wochen bei uns einziehen."  
Ida war überrascht. "Warum überstürzt du die Dinge so?"  
"Unangenehmes bringe ich gerne schnell hinter mich."  
"Du sprichst von deiner eigenen Hochzeit wie von einem lästigen Geschäftstermin."  
"Diese Frau bedeutet die Möglichkeit, meinen Namen und mein Vermögen weiterzugeben. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie jemals mehr für mich sein wird."  
Ida rieb sich den Nacken. „Wir könnten den Westflügel für die Damen herrichten lassen."  
Sie hielt inne und wandte sich mir zu.  
"Du musst Fräulein Lindeck auf dein Gesicht vorbereiten. Schließlich könnte es vererbbar sein."  
Wir hatten schon zuvor endlose Diskussionen zu diesem Thema geführt.  
Eine Frau, die von meinem Gesicht wusste, selbst wenn dieses Wissen nur von Schilderungen herrührte, würde niemals einwilligen, ein Kind von mir auszutragen. Dessen war ich mir sicher. Doch auch wenn der Erbe mit meiner Fratze zur Welt käme - sie müsste ihn nicht lieben. Es würde ausreichen, wenn sie ihn großzöge. Warum sollte ich ihr also jemals unmaskiert unter die Augen treten?  
Ida stand auf und hob kurz die Maske vom Tisch. Sie strich mit dem Handrücken über meine Wange.  
"Schotte dich nicht noch weiter ab", flüsterte sie. "Gute Nacht, Erik."  
Dann verließ sie mich. Im Kamin knackte ein Holzscheit und fiel glühend in sich zusammen.  
Die Uhr auf dem Sims schlug fünf.  
Innere Kälte ließ mich frieren. Ich beschloss, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.  
Morgen würden die Zeitungen über den Ball berichten. _Skandal! Baranowitz heiratet Bürgerliche._  
Ich schmunzelte, während ich die Stiefel auszog und mich auf dem Bett ausstreckte.

Alea  
An diesem Morgen weckte mich nicht die Sonne, sondern ein ungewohnter Lärm, der aus der Halle heraufdrang.  
Im nächsten Moment stürmte Mama mein Zimmer.  
„Alea, du musst aufstehen. Unten sind Herren von der Zeitung, die einen Artikel über uns… über dich schreiben wollen."  
Alles fiel mir wieder ein. Mit einem Ächzen zog ich mir die Decke über den Kopf. Mama schlug sie mit einem Ruck zurück und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
„Als du gestern Abend mit deinem Vater auf dem Weg zur Kutsche warst, nahm der Graf mich kurz beiseite. Das ist alles so aufregend."  
Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Fahrig strich sie sich eine Locke aus der Stirn.  
„Er wünscht, dass du bereits nach dem Weihnachtsfest bei ihm einziehst."  
Jetzt war ich wach. Doch Mama sprach so schnell weiter, dass ich keine Chance hatte, sie zu unterbrechen.  
„Natürlich ist das mehr als … unüblich. Aber er insistierte darauf. Selbstverständlich werde ich bis zur Hochzeit ebenfalls in seinem Haus wohnen." Sie lächelte selbstzufrieden.  
„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" brachte ich schließlich hervor.  
„Ich rechne es ihm hoch an, dass er dich vor der Hochzeit besser kennen lernen will. Ein so viel beschäftigter Mann kann es sich eben nicht leisten, wie ein verliebter Schwerenöter monatelang um dich herumzuschleichen."  
Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen.  
„Aber…"  
„Kein aber", versetzte sie und stand auf. "Komm, mein Schatz, du hast Pflichten zu erfüllen."  
Ich kniff die Augen zu, als ob mich das vor meinem Schicksal bewahren würde. Mama zog mich aus dem Bett und half mir in den Morgenmantel.  
Als ich in die Eingangshalle kam, fielen die Journalisten der größten Tageszeitungen Wiens über mich her. Das Aufhebens um diese Hochzeit ging mir bereits auf die Nerven. Zwei geschlagene Stunden lang ließ ich Fragen zu Graf Baranowitz über mich ergehen, die ich weder beantworten konnte noch wollte.  
Als Papa die Herren bat zu gehen, knurrte mein Magen schrecklich. Sie wünschten mir alles Gute für die Zukunft. Nicht sehr glaubhaft. Mit Sicherheit sähen sie es lieber, wäre meine Zukunft von Katastrophen geprägt.  
Dankbar umarmte ich Papa.  
"Dieses Affentheater hält doch kein Mensch aus", meinte er. „Und auch noch zu so früher Stunde."  
„Weiß eigentlich irgendjemand in dieser Stadt noch nicht, was sich bei Baranowitz abgespielt hat?" seufzte ich.  
"Die Presse ist überall, Alea. Aber jetzt zu einem erfreulicheren Besuch. Im Esszimmer wartet Eva mit Herrn Berczeledi auf dich. Ich lasse dir Frühstück bringen."  
"Sehr gerne." Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Danke, für die Rettung."  
"Jederzeit wieder, Prinzessin!"

Beim Frühstück amüsierte Laszlo Eva und mich mit Anekdoten aus der kaiserlichen Kavallerie, in der er diente. Danach folgte Eva mir in mein Zimmer. Endlich konnte ich mein Herz ausschütten.  
Kaum hatte ich die Tür geschlossen, sprudelte sie los: "Alea, du wirst tatsächlich die Frau von Graf Baranowitz? Die Zeitungen schreiben, dass du von dir aus eingewilligt hast. Meine Kristallkugel hat selten so versagt, was?"  
"Ich würde dir gerne alles erzählen, wenn du mich zu Wort kommen ließest." Wir mussten beide lachen. Etwas von der Anspannung fiel von mir ab.  
Als ich zu der Stelle kam, in der ich im Schneetreiben gestanden hatte, hielt ich inne. Ich stand auf und ging ans Fenster. Draußen war alles mit einer dicken weißen Decke überzogen. Wie sehr ich diesen Anblick liebte. Jedes Jahr aufs Neue.  
Eva wurde ungeduldig. "Was geschah, nachdem der Graf dich beobachtet hat?"  
Ich hob die Schultern. "Er hat den Antrag gemacht. Dort draußen, weit ab von den Gästen im Ballsaal, hatte ich auf einmal das Gefühl, nicht Herr meiner Sinne zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich auf jede Frage eingewilligt. Seltsamer Mann." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Sein Klavierspiel war wunderschön. Solche Musik habe ich nie zuvor gehört. Und diese ungewöhnliche Stimme." Ich setzte mich auf die Recamiere.  
"Faszinierend! Bereust du deine Entscheidung?"  
"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, machen mir die Veränderungen der nächsten Zeit Angst. Schon in der übernächsten Woche werden Mama und ich umziehen."  
Das Herz wurde mir schwer. Ich sah auf meine Hände.  
"Ich werde dich besuchen kommen. Versprochen. So oft du willst."  
"Was, glaubst du, versteckt er hinter seiner Maske?" fragte ich. „Ob die Gerüchte der Wahrheit entsprechen?"  
Sie dachte nach. "Würde es für dich etwas ändern, wenn du es wüsstest?"  
"Ich glaube nicht." Allerdings wußte ich nicht, ob ich in diesem Punkt vollkommen ehrlich zu mir war. Schnell schob ich den Gedanken beiseite.  
"Ich möchte versuchen, diese Melodie von ihm nachzuspielen. Bisher hielt ich alle seine Kompositionen für genial. Doch gegen diese wirken sie platt und aufgesetzt."  
"Du suchst schon wieder nach Geheimnissen, Alea." Sie strahlte. "Und ich glaube, das ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Als Eva gegangen war, nahm ich ein ausgiebiges Bad. Im warmen Wasser liegend schickte ich meine Gedanken auf die Reise. Meine Zukunft war gesichert und gleichzeitig absolut ungewiss.  
Die Melodie geisterte durch mein Gedächtnis. Als ich die Augen schloss, hatte ich plötzlich jede Note wieder im Kopf. Ich griff mir das Handtuch und wickelte ich mich hastig ein. Eine Spur aus Tropfen hinterlassend eilte ich in mein Zimmer. Ich nahm auf dem Klavierhocker Platz und legte die Hände auf die Tasten. Wieder schloss ich die Augen. Wie von selbst fand ich die richtigen Töne. Die Musik formte ein Bild in meinen Geist. Ich sah einen jungen Mann vor mir, an seiner Seite eine schöne Frau. Weit und breit gab es nichts als die goldenen Ähren eines Feldes und das strahlende Blau des Himmels. Das Sonnenlicht zauberte rote Reflexe in das Haar der Frau. Ihre Augen blickten seltsam leer, während sie flink den Bogen einer Geige führte. Der junge Mann, der zu ihrem Geigenspiel sang, sah verliebt zu ihr auf. Sein schwarzes Haar wurde von einem Seidenband zusammengehalten.  
Seine weiße Maske war ein Fremdkörper in der idyllischen Szenerie.  
Ich musste diese Vision malen. Meine Finger kamen zur Ruhe. Das Handtuch war mir von den Schultern gerutscht. Mich fröstelte.

Am Abend wurde ein Festessen aufgetischt.  
"Es ist doch noch gar nicht Heiligabend", bemerkte ich spitz, als ich zu meinen Eltern stieß.  
"Aber wir haben etwas zu feiern!" Mama hielt mir ein Glas Champagner hin.  
"Auf die zukünftige Gräfin Baranowitz!" Sie prostete mir zu. Halbherzig erwiderte ich die Geste, während ich Papas mitleidigen Blick auffing.  
Die gesamte Dauer des Abendessens erzählte mir Mama ihre Pläne für die nächsten Tage. Mit Weihnachten hatten sie nicht das Geringste zu tun. Mama stellte eine neue Garderobe für mich zusammen. Papa schwieg.  
Ich seufzte. Weihnachtszeit, schönste Zeit. Dieses Jahr würde sich alles nur um den Umzug drehen. Mir war die Lust am Essen vergangen, was selten vorkam. Unter einem Vorwand verschwand ich in meinem Zimmer. Ich ließ mich auf das Bett sinken und atmete tief durch. Mein Blick fiel auf die Staffelei am Fenster. Bald musste ich alles, was ich kannte, hinter mir lassen.  
Ich entzündete alle Gaslampen. Bis spät in die Nacht skizzierte und malte ich die Szene, die Graf Baranowitz´ Musik mir gezeigt hatte. Mama vergaß, mir eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Mir war das nur recht.

Entweder hatte ich inzwischen Übung oder sie war zu beschäftigt – jedenfalls gelang es mir in den folgenden Tagen, Mamas Gegenwart zu meiden. Da die Maße noch vorlagen, war meine Anwesenheit bei der Anfertigung der neuen Garderobe zum Glück nicht vonnöten. Frühmorgens verließ ich das Haus, um letzte Erledigungen für Weihnachten zu machen. Für einige Stunden konnte ich so die bedrückenden Gedanken verdrängen. Durch das winterliche Wien zu laufen beruhigte mein Gemüt. Mir fehlte noch ein Geschenk für Evas Verlobten. Auch das Personal zu beschenken ließ ich mir nicht ausreden. Mittags half ich Johanna beim Plätzchenbacken.  
Am Weihnachtsmorgen stapfte ich durch einen halben Meter Neuschnee, um Eva ihr Geschenk zu bringen. Ich freute mich auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck beim Auspacken.  
Das Haus in der Nähe des Stephansdoms war mit Girlanden aus Tannenzweigen und roten Schleifen geschmückt. Evas Mama begrüßte mich herzlich und drückte mir ein Paket Plätzchen in die Hand.  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Alea. Ich hoffe, du kommst uns weiterhin besuchen."  
Mein Herz krampfte sich zusammen.  
Schon im Flur hörte ich Musik aus Evas Zimmer. Als sie auf mein Klopfen nicht reagierte, öffnete ich die Tür. Eva saß mit glühenden Wangen am Arbeitstisch  
"Das ist von Laszlo." Sie zeigte auf den Apparat vor ihr. Ein Grammophon! Ich hatte von dieser neuen Erfindung gehört. Es musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben.  
"Da ich am Klavier längst nicht so begabt bin wie du, wird mir das hier in Zukunft Musik vorspielen. Laszlo hat mir fünf Schellackplatten dazu geschenkt."  
Sie hielt mir eine Karte unter die Nase. _Ich denke in jeden Augenblick an dich. Für immer, Kedvesem_, las ich.  
"Wie süß! Dann brauchst du mein Geschenk ja gar nicht", grinste ich.  
"Das würde dir so passen." Sie täusche links an und machte einen Ausfallschritt, um mir das lange Paket aus den Händen zu ziehen, das ich hinter dem Rücken hielt.  
"Dieser Sport macht dich wirklich unberechenbar."  
Ich legte den Umhang ab und setzte mich dem Schreibtisch gegenüber. Sorgfältig wickelte sie das Geschenk aus. Ich selbst bewies niemals eine solche Geduld mit Geschenkpapier. Evas Freudenschrei, als sie den Deckel der Holzkiste hob, ließ mein Herz einen Satz machen.  
"Du bist wahnsinnig, Alea!"  
"Das heißt, es gefällt dir?" fragte ich lächelnd. Fast ein halbes Jahr hatte ich gespart, um Eva ein neues Florett kaufen zu können.  
Erst fiel sie mir um den Hals, dann hob sie die Waffe vorsichtig aus der Verpackung. Der vergoldete Griff war mit kunstvollen Gravuren verziert. Sie parierte einige imaginäre Stöße.

Fechten geziemte sich nicht für eine Frau. Da die Marhoffers ihrer Tochter jedoch keinen Wunsch abschlagen konnten, hatten sie vor fünf Jahren ihrer Bitte um Fechtunterricht nachgegeben - unter Voraussetzung der Geheimhaltung. Durch die Fechtstunden hatten sich Eva und Laszlo kennen gelernt.  
Ich sah Eva gerne beim Üben zu. Im Sommer fuhren wir in den Wiener Stadtwald hinter dem Prater, wo sie vergeblich versuchte, mir die Grundtechniken ihres Sports beizubringen. Wenn Spaziergänger auftauchten, ließ sie die Waffe ins Gras fallen und warf sich zu mir auf die Picknickdecke.  
Eva schlug das Florett wieder in das Samttuch ein und legte es in die Schachtel zurück Nach einer gefühlten halben Stunde geräuschvoller Suche förderte sie aus einer Schreibtischschublade ein Päckchen zu Tage.  
"Du sollst auch nicht leer ausgehen."  
Ich hielt es ans Ohr und schüttelte es. Ungeduldig riss ich das Papier herunter und öffnete das  
Schächtelchen. Vor mir lag eine feine, mit glitzernden Steinen besetzt Silberkette.  
"Die ist traumhaft." Ich legte mir das Schmuckstück um den Hals.  
"Damit du nicht vergisst, dass deine Freunde nicht weit sind. Egal was kommt!"  
"Danke", flüsterte ich heiser.

Der Heiligabend verlief wie jedes Jahr. Um sechs Uhr genossen meine Eltern und ich im Wohnzimmer Gänsebraten und Klöße. Neben dem Tisch stand der Weihnachtsbaum mit dem Schmuck von vier Generationen. Wie immer an Weihnachten verzichteten wir auf die Gaslampen und erhellten die Wohnung mit Kerzen und Kaminfeuer. Endlich stellte sich auch bei mir weihnachtliche Stimmung ein.  
Bereits am Nachmittag hatte ich meine Geschenke unter den Baum gelegt. Danach war ich in die Küche gegangen, um unsere Angestellten zu beschenken. Wie immer trug ich mehr Geschenke nach oben in mein Zimmer als ich mitgenommen hatte. Papa, der sich leidenschaftlich mit Sternkunde und Astrologie beschäftigte, bekam ein Teleskop. Für Mama hatte ich zwei Sammeltassen aus der Serie, die sie seit Jahren zusammentrug, gekauft. Mir mussten sie ja nicht gefallen.  
Als der Tisch abgeräumt war, wurden die Bediensteten mit den besten Weihnachtswünschen in die Feiertage entlassen. Johanna füllte noch den Plätzchenteller auf, bevor sie ging.  
Ich saß unter dem Baum und packte Papas Geschenk aus, als es läutete. Überrascht sahen wir uns an.  
"Ich gehe schon", sagte ich und stand auf.  
Ein vermummter Mann wartete vor der Tür im Schneetreiben. Sein Hut war so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass ich ihn nicht erkennen konnte.  
"Guten Abend, gnädiger Herr."  
Er streckte mir einen Karton entgegen.  
"Frohe Weihnachten", murmelte er in den Schal. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und stapfte durch den Schnee davon.  
"Ihnen auch fröhliche Weihnachten", rief ich ihm nach. Kopfschüttelnd schloss ich die Tür.  
Das Paket war an mich adressiert.  
Ich ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließ mich wieder unter dem Baum nieder, legte die Schachtel beiseite und fuhr fort, Papas Geschenk auszupacken.  
"Wer war das, Liebes?" wollte Mama wissen.  
Ich zuckte die Achseln. "Ein Mann, der dieses Paket für mich abgegeben hat."  
"Willst du es nicht aufmachen?"  
"Gleich. Ölfarben! Vielen Dank, Papa! Meine Vorräte gehen tatsächlich zur Neige."  
Die vielen Pakete von Mama enthielten allesamt meine neue Garderobe. Ein Kleid war schöner als das andere. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, als ich mein Geschenk überreichte. Aber ich schien ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben.  
Papa zog sich auf den Balkon im obersten Stockwerk zurück, um sein Geschenk auszuprobieren. Mama sortierte die Tassen in die Vitrine ein. Mein Blick fiel auf das geheimnisvolle Paket. Ich löste die Schnur, zog das Packpapier herunter und hob den Deckel von der Schachtel. Vor mir lag ein Umhang aus schwarzem Nerz, wie ich noch nie einen gesehen hatte. Darunter kam ein passender Muff zum Vorschein. Eine rote Karte fiel mir entgegen.  
_Damit Sie für einen weiteren Tanz im Schnee gerüstet sind_, stand dort in schnörkeligen, schwarzen Lettern.  
Ich hatte nicht an ein Geschenk für Graf Baranowitz gedacht.  
Hätte mein Verlobter nicht an erster Stelle kommen müssen? Ich berichtigte mich - er war mein Verlobter und ein völlig Fremder.  
Ich legte mir das Nerzcape um die Schulter und kuschelte mich hinein. Eins musste man dem Grafen lassen, er hatte Geschmack. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr ich durch den seidigen Pelz. Ein spitzer Schrei riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
"Hat den etwa Graf Baranowitz geschickt, Alea?" Mit vor Aufregung fleckigen  
Wangen sprang Mama herbei. Der Abend war bisher so friedlich verlaufen. Außerdem steigerte ihre Begeisterung mein schlechtes Gewissen.  
"Wunderschön, nicht wahr? Und ich habe gar nichts für ihn besorgt."  
"Eine hübsche Frau genießt und schweigt, Alea."  
"Ich hätte trotzdem gerne ein Geschenk für ihn."  
"Wir besorgen nächste Woche eins."  
Wie gerne hätte ich diese Sache ebenso leicht abgetan..  



End file.
